


Every Morning – DSS #5

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [5]
Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS #5





	Every Morning – DSS #5

****

_**WARNINGS :** Certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public._

_Le thème abordé est un sujet sérieux._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Les histoires sont écrites avec « je », parfois un homme, parfois une femme._

_Bonne lecture._

 

**… … …**

 

J'aime le matin. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je sens que tout est possible. Que tout va bien. Que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, tout ceci n'était et n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Alors, je me lève. Même si je suis fatigué, je me lève et je me prépare un café. J'allume l'ordinateur pour lire mes mails. Toujours les mêmes réponses des mêmes organisations vers qui les gens m'ont tourné. Néanmoins, je réponds.

Et déjà, je sens à ce moment précis que la matinée défile, tout comme ma bonne humeur.

Après ma douche, c'est pire. Après mon second café, les idées noires reviennent.

Arrivé à midi, tout est terminé.

 

**…**

 

Comme chaque après-midi, je sors pour ne pas rester chez moi. Je n'ai pas spécialement d'endroits où aller, ni d'amis à voir, puisque je n'en ai pas. Je dois juste ne pas être chez moi. Alors, je traîne à Drogheda. Je marche sur West Street, je passe devant l’Église Saint Peter. Je flâne au Centre Commercial, je marche sur le pont Hugh DeLacy qui tangue un peu, je pars siroter une Pinte au Pub et là, je le sens.

Ça s'insinue doucement en moi, au fur et à mesure que la journée passe. Puis à 16h, c'est la descente.

Je quitte le Pub, plus brisé que jamais.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour traverser la route.

C'est étrange, non ? Un homme qui essaie de se suicider en avalant tous les cachets d'une pharmacie, et qui se rate, mais qui fait quand même attention de traverser la route quand le petit bonhomme est vert. Ironique.

Ou stupide.

 

**…**

 

C'est quand je traverse le pont de Shop Street, que je la vois _elle._ Dans un coin, à l’abri des regards et du soleil. Elle se tient debout sur le bord, les cheveux au vent.

Je sens comme un coup de poignard en moi. Un mauvais pressentiment.

Je pars vers elle, doucement. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

Je me glisse à ses côtés. Elle m'a vu. Mon Dieu, on dirait une mauvaise parodie du film « Titanic » !

\- Salut.

Pathétique, je sais. Comment suis-je censé commencer, de toute façon ?

\- Salut.

Je fais un pas en avant.

\- Je m'appelle Mick. Et toi ?

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et je vois ses yeux rouges et brillants de larmes.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles ?

\- Hey bien, parce que je suis Irlandais. Et les Irlandais sont gentils... Non ?

De pire en pire, Mick !

 

Pourtant, elle esquisse un sourire. Avant de reporter son attention sur l'eau de la rivière Boyne, sous ses pieds. Je m'approche un peu plus et je lui dis, le plus sincèrement du Monde.

\- Ne fais pas ça...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne sais rien...

\- Au contraire, je l'ai fait moi aussi. Bon, je n'ai pas sauté d'un pont. J'ai juste avalé toute mon armoire à pharmacie. Pas très efficace, cela dit. Et la semaine suivante a été atroce.

Elle esquisse encore un sourire.

\- Alors, tu es mort ?

\- Hey bien, juste quelques minutes, mais...

\- Non, je veux dire, maintenant, tu es mort.

Je sursaute. Quoi ? Elle tourne à nouveau sa tête vers moi. Très lentement. Comme dans les films d'horreur. Et elle dit simplement.

\- Nous sommes tous morts, Mick.

Puis, elle saute.

 

**…**

**…**

 

J'aime le matin. C'est le seul moment de la journée où je sens que tout est possible. Que tout va bien. Que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, tout ceci n'était et n'est qu'une mauvaise passe. Alors, je me lève. Même si je suis fatigué, je me lève et je me prépare un café. J'allume l'ordinateur pour lire mes mails. Toujours les mêmes réponses des mêmes organisations vers qui les gens m'ont tourné. Néanmoins, je réponds.

Et déjà, je sens à ce moment précis que la matinée défile, tout comme ma bonne humeur...

 

**…**

 

Vous connaissez la suite ? Moi aussi. J'ai mis des années à « craquer le code ». Je ne suis plus à Drogheda depuis longtemps. Mais dans un endroit différent de ce que j'imaginais. Pas de flammes, pas de torture sous les coups de fouet. Non, juste une boucle temporelle, revivant sans discontinuer la descente lancinante de la dépression.

 

Il paraît que le suicide est un péché.

Hey bien, bienvenu dans mon Enfer...

 

**…**

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
